Paper Flowers
by Winter Still
Summary: I remember, I remember well. DuoHeero AU [oneshot]


_I linger in the doorway_

The skies were crying that day. Maybe they foresaw what would happen to him. Maybe.

_Of Alarm clock screaming_

"DUO!!" I yelled, frantically trying to get him to run faster. His eyes were wider than usual, frantic black in the moonlight, so far from the tranquil violet I was used to.

_monsters coming my way_

He ran with the bags swinging in his hands like a pendulum in a grandfather clock (his favorite), ticking off the last moments of his life. Ironic.

_Let me stay_

I remember, I remember with excriutating detail. His bangs were pasted to his face, droplets of rain hung off his long eyelashes. He was beautiful, beautiful until the very end.

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

I told him to drop the bags and run. Forget about it, there will always be another day...another chance. But he didn't listen. ...He...never listened.

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

He rounded a corner, only seconds ahead of his pursurers. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck into the darkness with me. The idiots never noticed,or so I thought.

_In My field of Paper flowers_

Pant. Pant. I glared at him. Even here, in the shadow of the alley, after he just attempted and accomplished the most IDIOTIC theft ever... he was still so damn cute. I growled. K'uso. (1)

_And Candy clouds of lullaby_

Pant. Pant. The glistening sweat on his forehead mingled with the rain. He gasped for five minutes, bent over with his hands on his knees, whilst I silently fumed.

_I lie inside myself for hours_

He looked up and grinned. "Aw...Hee-kun..."

I shifted uncomfortably. "What?" My voice was harsher than I meant it to be. Oh well.

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

His grin turned into a playful smile. "You DO care..."

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

WHAT?!?! I glared at him. I am not ever helping him, never again. He can get caught next time for all I care.

_With this rampant chaos--your reality_

"Aa. I understand. You don't want to admit it. But I know you care." He prodded my chest playfully. "You are easier to read than you think, _Heero Yuy_."

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

Was he threatening me? I pushed him against the wall, eliciting a small gasp. I smirked. This was going to be fun.

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"Hm. Maybe." Damn, I love it when he smiles.

_In my field of paper flowers_

"I'm glad you're safe," I whispered huskily into his ear.

"Me too," his perfect lips replied.

_And Candy clouds of lullaby_

Just as I started to taste him, heavy footsteps approached. Duo pulled out of the kiss quickly. "They're coming."

_I lie inside myself for hours_

He gave me one last kiss, swift and sweet, before he grabbed the forgetten bags and ran.

_And Watch my purple sky fly over me_

I grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" His violet eyes searched my face, submerged in a sea of worry.

"I can't let them find you too. You know what they'll do."

I knew too well. "But that doesn't give you permission to go off and die on me!"

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

His eyes stared into mine for what seemed like eons. Footsteps broke into my peaceful eternity. "I have to go." He kissed me again, sweet smelling tongue teasing my lips. A/N: Must be all the candy... "I can't make any promises so..." He jerked his arm free and ran.

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

I stood there, gaping like a fish out of water before my mind caught up with my body. Oh crap.

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

I followed the chase via rooftop -- I couldn't be seen -- compliments of a nearby fire escape. Things weren't going well. They were cutting off all of his escapes to the point where I couldn't help him even if I wanted. Damn syndicate. Damn Duo for being so self-sacrifacing. Damn it all.

_The goddess of imaginary light_

Duo was trapped. I knew it and he knew it. Of COURSE the damn syndicate knew it. He spun in circles. There was nothing...This was the end.

_In my field of paper flowers_

I grabbed my gun and began to climb down the roof. "Hold it Yuy." A gruff voice ordered behind me. I turned.

"Aa. Police chief, how goes it today?" The syndicate scattered. Morons.

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

He motioned for me to drop my gun and climb down the fire escape. I complied, but only because I knew I was going to get closer to Duo.

_I lie inside myself for hours_

Duo and I were back to back, surrounded by Tokyo's finest. Not exactly where I wanted to be, but...

"What's going on here?" asked Chief Kosaka, a.k.a. Mr. Broom face, lovingly nicknamed by Duo for his mustache. I was suddenly aware of how great a target we were. Wonderful.

Duo opened his mouth to comment, as I knew he would, but the words never left his mouth.

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Bullet biting through skin and bone, in my heart, out his. A clean shot, as I predicted.

_...Paper flowers..._

__

Blood filled my lungs and I choked. Duo writhed on the floor, groping for me. I wasn't really aware of what happened to the police after that, but I assume they ran for cover, like smart idiots.

_Oh...Paper flowers._

"D-duo." My hand finally found his, I squeezed in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. Darkness claimed the edges of my vision and I was torn between sleep and life.

"Hee-kun...I'm sorry." That was all I understood before he doubled over in a coughing fit.

The sky, no longer raining in torrents, drizzled. "...F-forgive me..."

_....Paper Flowers..._

_Epilouge..._

You know how some people claim when they "almost died", their life flashed before their eyes and suddenly they were infused with the power of Christ. That's not how it happens when you're shot. You are literally drowning in your own body. Duo died shortly before I did, in which I hope was an infinitely less painful way than me. He died in my arms. And I...I will blame myself eternally for everything.


End file.
